


You're My Home Now

by Overgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl/pseuds/Overgirl
Summary: While Kara is off on Earth One helping Barry and Oliver Alex believes she will be gone for a while. So imagine her surprise when her frantic sister barges into the apartment after less than twenty-four hours. However it is soon clear that something is very off with the alien. What happened to her sister while she was away?(No Red Daughter)





	1. Welcome Home?

Alex Danvers prided herself on a great many things. Genius level intellect for one. Even though she was mostly used in combative operations, members from the science division of the DEO often asked for her input, and her medical experience was on par with even some of their greatest surgeons. She also had more skills with weapons and fighting than any other member of the organization which was why it was no surprise when she was named the new director of the DEO. She was also kind, compassionate, understanding and when someone was able to get close enough, she loved them with all her heart.  
To her however the most important skill was her ability to remain calm in surprising or dire situations. Through an enormous amount of training and firsthand experience she had learned to keep herself completely devoid of any emotions that could make her appear weak. On this day however she was forced to do one mission that she had always hated. A mission that is so awful that it could make a grown man cry. While her sister was away helping the heroes on Earth one, without her once again, she was forced to do the unspeakable.

“Whoops!” She muttered slightly as she accidently over watered one of the plants on Kara’s kitchen counter. If she managed to keep all the plants in the apartment alive this time it would truly be a first. She moved on to the next one and let out a bored sigh. “I hate plant duty.” She shook her head, silently wishing Kara decided to get a cat instead of a plethora of greenery for her apartment. Once she was done over watering some of the flowers, and not watering some of them enough she plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Days at the DEO seem even longer with Supergirl gone. It’s one thing to have a powerful alien to help take in other powerful alien criminals. It’s another thing to do it with a bunch of humans. Sure they were highly trained, but they were much quicker to go down.  
Just as she was beginning to settle in the door to the apartment slammed open and a frazzled looking Kara stormed in. Alex, with all of her training and practice would later be reluctant to admit that she was truly startled by the noise and sudden appearance of her sister. 

“Kara!” She cried happily as she tried to slow her heartbeat down. She lifted herself from the couch and headed towards her younger sister, only to stop at the confused look on the younger girls face. Alex watched as her eyes seemed to scan every inch of the apartment. She knew that look. She usually saw it more when her sister was dressed as her alter ego and ready to spring into action. Had something gone wrong while she was on Earth One? Why was she back so soon? Why did she look so spooked? She stepped forward slowly, trying to catch her sister’s eye.

“Kara?” She asked softly, before her wandering eyes finally landed on Alex for the first time since entering her apartment.

“W-what are you doing here?” She asked, eyeing Alex cautiously. Alex immediately relaxed, realizing that her presence had made Kara believe there may be a threat in the area.

“Watering your plants silly. When you said you were going to help out Barry and Oliver on Earth One I figured you would be gone longer than a day.” She laughed at the look of confusion that clouded her sister’s face. “Did Barry mess with a timeline again? Did you guys go back in time? Has it been more than a day for you?” She was firing off questions far too fast for even the maiden of might to comprehend.

“I..erm..” Kara seemed unable to find the right words so Alex held up a hand to stop her.

“Why don’t you take a hot shower and de-stress a little. Once you’re ready come by the DEO and we can debrief. How does that sound?” She asked softly. She could tell Kara was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. “You know I worry about you. I wish you would have let me come this time. I mean it couldn’t have been as bad as a Nazi doppelganger trying to cut out your heart again, but I want to be there. You may be the one with alien powers but I will always try my best to protect you. You know that.” Kara nodded quickly and averted her eyes quickly but Alex noticed how they began to mist over.

“Of course.” She replied awkwardly as Alex walked closer to her.

“No matter what you will always be my sister. I love you.” She wrapped her arms around her younger sister and after a pause the younger girl returned the hug. A slight cracking and a gasp of startled pain however made her release the girl quickly. “Still a human Kara.” She scolded good naturally as she rubbed her now sore ribs. “You haven’t hugged me that tight for a long time.” She rested her hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. “Get some rest before coming in. I mean it. You seem pretty out of it. I will see you later.” She kissed the alien on the cheek before heading out the door. As she was headed down the stairs a young boy, no more than thirteen or fourteen years old nearly crashed into her.

“Whoa, slow down there. Where’s the fire?” He just ignored her and pushed past her without a second glance. “Okay, rude.” She thought as she continued out of the building.

\--Y-M-H-N--

Kara was slowly walking around the apartment looking at all the different pictures that were hanging on the walls of herself and her friends and family. When she had heard a heartbeat in her apartment earlier she had been sure someone had broken in. As she looked around however she had come to a startling conclusion. She was right. Someone had broken in.

“Kara!” The door slammed open and a young boy ran in looking frazzled. “No one knew me! After lunch I went back to class and the teacher didn’t recognize me. My friends didn’t know who I was. They didn’t have me in any of their books. I’m not registered in the school! What is going on?” He stopped to take a breath and looked around the apartment. “Where is all of our stuff?” he cried, voice higher pitched than usual. 

“I don’t know Kal-El. Some woman said something about me going to Earth One. Could that possibly mean that the multiverse theory is true?” She mused out loud as her younger Cousin began to search the apartment.

“I’d be a lot more impressed about its existence if we weren’t stuck in some other universe.” Kal muttered. “Did the lady say anything else?” He asked, finally sitting down on the couch after giving up his search for anything familiar.

“She wants me to debrief with the DEO.” She muttered quietly. Kal gasped, a look of anger crossing his features.

“Your doppelgänger works for the enemy?” Kara silently nodded her head before sighing.

“Unless the DEO stands for something other than Department of Extranormal Operations, I’m going to say yes. I don’t understand why she would hunt down other aliens though. There is no way I’m going though. Not that I actually know where it is.” She closed her eyes and tried to think of what their next course of action would be. Her main priority would be to keep Kal safe. She knew they wouldn’t be able to stay in this apartment though. She needed to move somewhere where the DEO wouldn’t find them. Or would it be smarter to pretend to be this Earths Kara? 

“No, I know what you’re thinking. They would see right through you. You suck at lying.” Kal-El was one step ahead of her with her thoughts and he wasn’t wrong.

“Watch your language kid.” She muttered and he just smirked in return. “We can’t find anywhere else to live. We don’t have any money, we don’t have any friends. I don’t know what her job is or if she even has one. Is she a Hero? A Villain? Kal, I don’t know what to do in this situation.” He crashed into her with a bone crushing hug.

“Cuz, when we crashed on earth you were only thirteen years old. You managed to avoid people who were hunting us down for six years, all the while taking care of me. You went out and got an education, went to college, got a job and managed to buy an apartment, all the while taking care of an annoying bratty kid who may not always act as grateful as he should. You are my hero Kara. I know that if anyone can figure out what to do, it is you.” The hug lasted a few more minutes as she continued to consider what her baby cousin had said. He had made her feel marginally better, but that still left her with the big question.  
What now?


	2. To Blend In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kal-El have decided that the only way they will be able to figure out how to get back to their own Earth is to blend in with the people on this one. The only way to do that is to learn everything they can about this Kara and her friends and family.

“I don’t think I even exist in this Universe.” Kal stated dramatically as he threw himself down on Kara’s bed. She looked up from the picture she held in her hands. It was a picture of her and the woman from before. The back of the photo, in a messy scrawl that was clearly not her own were the names Kara and Alex Danvers. 

“That will make it all the more easier for you to fit in Kal-El. At least you don’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not.” He opened one eye and looked at his Cousin, considering her words carefully.

“I still think this is a horrible idea. There is no way you can pull this off! You don’t know anything about this other you. How are we going to explain me to her sister? Did I suddenly just drop out of the sky? Is this Alex a Kryptonian like we are? What happens when her real sister comes back?” She held up a hand to stop his panicked questions. 

“First we are going to go through this apartment with a fine tooth comb. We will leave nothing unturned so to speak. We will learn everything we need to know about this Kara Danvers. And try not to insult me little cousin. If anyone can pull this off, it’s me. Think of it as an undercover job. I excel at those. Besides, if we ever want to find out what happened and how we got here… We will have to play our parts carefully.” Although he knew it was true he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. “Now instead of lying there looking pretty how about you come help me figure this girl out.”

~Y~M~H~N~

Two hours and hundreds of photos, and journals later she was beginning to develop an understanding of Kara Danvers. According to one of the newspaper articles the woman had framed, she was a superhero that went by the name of Supergirl.

On the Earth she was from the only Heroes were humans or Meta-humans. Aliens were a threat that were to be squandered. So she and Kal always had to lay low. Much easier said than done after the team up of Lex and Lena Luthor. They had made an Alien Detection device that was used to scan anyone who they believed was a potential threat. When they didn’t find enough aliens that way they began using them at job interviews and hospitals. When that didn’t garner the response they were hoping for they headed to schools to scan the children. Luckily a quick burst of heat vision and the device malfunctioned, letting the Luthors henchmen believe that both her and Kal-El were human. They were no more than Kal and Kara Kent. A last name she borrowed from a family that she met after crashing to Earth. She swore she would honor their names after accidentally killing them with strength she didn’t even know she had. 

This Kara seemed to have a lot of friends. She liked to mingle with the humans quite a bit. Some of the names she recognized. Maggie Sawyer was apparently a Detective in this world rather than an FBI agent and she was in a relationship with Alex. 

Winn Schott was a tech genius and worked in the IT department but according to the journal he had to go on a long trip and has yet to come back. On her own Earth, Winn Schott had teamed up with his father the Toyman and they had gone on a rampage, killing forty-one people before being taken down by the Black Siren. 

James Olsen was a photographer in both worlds. He didn’t live long in her own world however. He was an advocate for Aliens and tried his best to get people to treat them the same way they would treat humans. That ended with his quick and hopefully painless death. 

The one that gave her greatest pause however was the name Lena Luthor. According to the Journals one of the worst human beings on her own planet was one of her doppelgangers closest friends. While she read on about the youngest Luthor she picked up the last journal she had read that had information about James. Something struck her as odd about the man she had read about. 

“This is strange.” She murmured, handing the Journal over to Kal so he could read an early Entry about James. She hoped he could shed some light on it while she poured over the Luthor entry. 

“So James is best friends with someone related to the people you killed?” He asked, earning a glare in return.

“Just keep reading.” She muttered to him. He began reading out loud, mimicking her voice at first, only to change back into his own as he began getting more confused.

“Apparently he only allows the big guy to call him Jimmy now. Part of me wonders if he sent him to keep an eye on me but he doesn’t seem to suspect a thing. I know Jimmy… I’m sorry, James can keep a secret, but should I really tell him? Alex is already so angry that I told Winn, and the DEO is already on me about being a Hero. Part of me wants to call Clark and ask him what to do but how can I ever stand on my own two feet if I always have to call Superman for help?” He handed the Journal back to Kara and sat on the couch next to her.

“If you’re Supergirl would that mean Superman is another Kryptonian? This one sounds older than you. Can you remember anyone named Clark from Krypton?” She shook her head, going through all the names and faces she could remember from Krypton. She was about to respond when the sound of footsteps coming up the hall caught her attention. She squinted, looking through the wall to see the one who called herself Alex, and Maggie Sawyer walking towards the apartment. 

“Hide.” She told Kal as she super sped everything back into its rightful place and sat back down on the couch in time for the front door to open. The two woman walked in holding hands and smiling. However when Alex looked at Kara her face turned annoyed.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you needed to come into the DEO. Haley wants a debrief, and she was pretty ticked that I couldn’t get ahold of you on your phone. You didn’t break it again did you? You haven’t done that for a long time.” Kara gave her a guilty look causing the older woman to sigh and cross her arms. “Okay, we can get you a new one after we check in okay?” Kara just nodded and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter.

“Hey little Danvers, you just going to walk into the DEO with your street clothes? I’m pretty sure that would shake things up a bit. We’ve been trying to keep Haley off your tail. This would kind of defeat the purpose.” Kara Kent usually wasn’t bad when it came to lying, regardless of what her little cousin said. After all if she wasn’t able to lie then she would be a pretty piss poor undercover cop. However in this situation she had absolutely zero experience and she could feel herself spiraling. The two woman were staring at her with looks of confusion as she tried to figure out what exactly she was supposed to say. In the newspaper clippings she saw Supergirl always seemed to wear an outfit that made her look more like a girl scout than a super hero. While scouring the apartment however she hadn’t come across anything of the sort. Just a lot of cardigans and pastels. 

“On a scale of one to ten how mad would you be if I said that I lost it on the other Earth?” She was pretty sure Alex Danvers was human but at that exact moment she was truly frightened for her life. She had never seen a humans face turn so many different shades of red out of anger before. She reached up to her ear and pressed a button on a com device.

“Brainy?” She snapped into the device, looking away from the other occupants of the room.

“Erm, yes director?” Kara picked up the male voice with her enhanced hearing. The man sounded startled, yet also used to being talked to this way.

“Supergirl seems to have…” She took a shuttering breath, and glared over at her snickering girlfriend. “Misplaced her suit. I need you to go into my office, get the spare and bring it to her apartment.”

“How does one…” The man named Brainy began but Alex just cut him off.

“NOW.” She demanded, bringing her hand back up to the com and ending the call. She turned her fierce glare on Kara. “Sit.” She demanded and the alien did as she was told. It was clear that they were going to wait in silence until the suit arrived. Or so she thought.

“So…” Maggie drawled out. “It must have been some mind blowing sex for you to leave without your clothes.” She couldn’t help but smirk at the faint “Gross, no.” She heard from under her bed. One thing was for certain though. Kara Kent hoped the man they called Brainy was fast because she was beginning to think this day couldn’t get any more awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly this is a Kara from another Earth. Her background is a lot different from our Kara's. Earth 38's Kara Will be back but not for a while.


End file.
